bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Technological Converter
Technological Converter '''is a monkey who has a technological bloon converter that was created on the Bloontonium Lab, when he ordered one weapon that could convert bloons. By default, the monkey can convert a single bloon. The converted bloon will ally to the monkey side, and a power will be given to that bloon. The bloon is a instant-use, meaning that he will only do an attack and vanquish for once and all. Each bloon has their converting time. The appearance of a converted bloon is itself in the Camo property. Other properties will also be along with camo. If he converts a bloon already with Camo property, appearance doesn't change. Technological Converter can't convert blimps or bloons with Camo property by default. Can convert a single bloon at each 10 seconds. This firing rate doesn't change when upgraded. Costs $3500(Easy) / $4000(Medium) / $4500(Hard) Bloon Convertion Info Red Bloon - Strikes the 6 bloons nearest to the exit and "bloods" them. The blood act like a glue from a 2/0 Glue Gunner. It can also strike '''blimps, unlike the Glue Gunner. Takes 1 second to convert. Blue Bloon - Makes a water vortex that sucks every bloon in an unupgraded Super Monkey radius. When sucked to the center of the vortex, the bloon pops 1 layer per second. The vortex last 5 seconds. The more faster the bloon is, the more faster the bloon will go to the center. It can also damage blimps. Takes 2 seconds to convert. Green Bloon - Stuns every bloon onscreen for 2 seconds. Heals 3 HP of every monkey onscreen. Takes 3 seconds to convert. Yellow Bloon - Shoots a supreme thunder that arcs like Monkey Apprentice's thunder. It stuns bloons and pops 3 layers at once, unlike Monkey Apprentice. Takes 5 seconds to convert. Pink Bloon - Hypnotizes the 6 bloons nearest to the exit, and induces them to sacrifice themselves to pop the bloons that are trying to rush. If it's a blimp, no more other bloons can be hypnotized. Takes 6 seconds to convert. Purple Bloon - Corrodes the 6 nearest bloons to the exit. Can also corrode a blimp, but once a blimp is corroded, no other bloon can be corroded. Corrosion is like a 4/0 Glue Gunner. The corrosion lasts for 30 seconds, however. Takes 7 seconds to convert. White Bloon(Normal) - Freezes every bloon onscreen for 4 seconds and adds Absolute Zero ability, that can be used only once. Does not affect blimps. Takes 15 seconds to convert. White Bloon(Neon Blimp's children) - Enhanced version of Green Bloon's power(effect doubles). Takes 6 seconds to convert. Black Bloon - Bombards every bloon and blimp onscreen and pops the nearest blimp. Deals 1350 damage to ZOMGs and adds Ground Zero AND MOAB Assassin abilities, that can be used only once. Takes 15 seconds to convert. Zebra Bloon - White Bloon's(Normal) and Black Bloon's special combined. Takes 30 seconds to convert. Rainbow Bloon - Shoots a rainbow version of Ray of Doom's ray. The ray stuns bloons for 1 second and deals 2 damage to Ceramic Bloons and blimps. The ray lasts for 5 seconds, however. It shoots at where your mouse is. Takes 20 seconds to convert. Ceramic Bloon - Rains into 50 Ceramics that deals 10 damage each Ceramic to the 50 nearest bloons. Takes 25 seconds to convert. M.O.A.B. - Seeks the nearest bloon to the exit and deals 608 damage to that bloon, and 304 damage to the nearest bloons. The explosion is the same as The Big One. Takes 40 seconds to convert. B.F.B. - Same as the M.O.A.B., except that it deals 3132 damage to that bloon, and 1566 damage to the nearest bloons. Takes 55 seconds to convert. Z.O.M.G. - Same as the B.F.B., except that it deals 17528 damage to that bloon, and 8764 damage to the other bloons onscreen. Takes 1 minute and 30 seconds to convert. D.D.T. - Same as the M.O.A.B., except that it deals 962 damage to that bloon, and 481 damage to the nearest bloons. Takes 55 seconds to convert. Neon Blimp - Same as the D.D.T., except that it deals 49 damage to that bloon, and 24 damage to the nearest bloons. However, it can stun the bloons for 10 seconds. Takes 45 seconds to convert. Gargantuaness - Pops every bloon onscreen to 2 layers directly, meaning that a Z.O.M.G. would be popped straight into 16 M.O.A.Bs. Takes 2 minutes to convert. Does not affect bosses or bloons without layers (I.E. P.A.N.Z.E.R.) Night Bloon - Explodes each bloon onscreen in a radius like as Mortar Monkey with Bigger Blast upgrade. Black Bloons and Zebra Bloons aren't immune to this. Takes 1 minute and 45 seconds to convert. Jester Bloon - Blows every single bloon to the entrance. Also reflects all projectiles from bloons, and directs all projectiles from monkeys directly to the bloons, without disappearing halfway. Takes 1 minute to convert. Path 1 Technological Eyesight With a technological eye, the Technological Converter can target and convert Camo Bloons. Cost $200(Easy) / $275(Medium) / $350(Hard) Bloon Regeneration Every bloon with Regen property downgrade to 5 layers of bloons instead of being fully popped. Cost $450(Easy) / $600(Medium) / $850(Hard) Multi-Converter Now can convert up to 6 bloons at once! Cost $3500(Easy) / $4000 (Medium) / $4500 (Hard) Blimp Converter Now can convert blimps! Though, if a blimp is converted, no other bloons on the multi-convert radius can be converted. Can't convert boss blimps. Cost $4000(Easy) / $5000(Medium) / $6000 (Hard) Path 2 Powered Bloon Now the bloon can pop one more layer than the normal! Cost $400(Easy) / $500(Medium) / $600(Hard) Explosive Bloon Now the bloons adds a explosion on their arsenal. The explosion is the same as an unupgraded Mortar Monkey. Cost $500(Easy) / $750(Medium) / $1000(Hard) Frag Explosives Now Ceramic Bloons, Ceramic Gargabloons, Lead Bloons, Lead Gargabloons, White Bloons spawned by Neon Blimps and Night Bloons will explode into frags of clay(Ceramic Bloons), lead(Lead Bloons) and sprays of light(Both Night and White Bloons spawned by Neon Blimps). Lead frags have a high piercing than clay ones, and sprays of light can stun bloons. Cost $1000(Easy) / $1300(Medium) / $1550(Hard) Technological Burst Technological Burst ability: Converts all bloons onscreen. Doesn't affect blimps. Has 3 minutes of cooldown. Cost $7500(Easy) / $10000(Medium) / $12500(Hard) Category:Towers